


Pink Lips by Derek Hale

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note that Derek scribbled down one day while thinking about Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lips by Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangsandsarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangsandsarcasm).



Your lips are pink — a deep rose color from increased blood flow, side-effect of your oral fixation. You bite them, lick them, rub them, and grip objects with them, working them over at any and every given moment, without thinking. You're abusive to your lips, yet despite their treatment and thin appearance, they are soft and warm, and they rest in a pout, slightly forward, underneath that perfect, soft upturned peak of your nose, which is sprayed with freckles that bring out the rusty tones in your tired brown eyes. Flanked by dark moles, which squirm with every word, those lips bring me life with the frustrated, yet soundless shapes they push and pull to form. Those gapes of confusion warm me, but the tightened lines of resignation break me. They are too-often fretting and sad, and in my death, I will say: I wish those lips had smiled more.


End file.
